


Without Armour

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, No Arc Reactor, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tickling, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Touching, Vulnerability, ticklish tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Tony wakes up from a nightmare, in need of comfort. Steve tries something different to help relieve his boyfriend's stress. While at first he finds it weird, Tony begins to enjoy Steve tickling him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	Without Armour

Darkness surrounded Tony Stark, yet he could still see everything going on. He was being attacked from all angles and there was no way to escape. Tony used every trick of his tech to hold them off but they kept closing in. His armour continued to absorb damage at a rapid rate. Deafening warning alarms sounded in his ears.

Suddenly, the hero felt himself falling fast. He tried to grab on to something, finding nothing within his grasp. He called out for Captain America, but Steve wasn’t there. None of the Avengers were there to save him. As Tony fell, the mansion above was collapsing in slow motion before his eyes. The rubble was falling on him, crushing him, killing him.

Tony jolted up with a start, breathing heavily. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He looked at the pillow, damp with sweat, in his hand and realised he’d been dreaming. In the dim light Tony recognised the master bedroom of his New York City penthouse. Once a rarely used place for the tech genius to crash and bring dates, the apartment had become a home in the months since his Malibu mansion had been destroyed.

Brightness illuminated the room and a voice spoke to him. “Tony, are you okay? Look at me.”

Tony turned to find Steve’s concerned blue eyes staring at him. Still a little dazed, he reached out to touch his boyfriend, to prove the other man was really there. Tony collapsed into the muscular arms, wanting to hold Steve as close as possible.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Tony sighed into his boyfriend’s chest. “I didn’t smack you in the face or anything, did I?”

“I caught your arm before you could,” Steve said, tilting Tony’s chin up. “But you have nothing to apologise for.”

It was the same exchange every time Tony had a nightmare. Given his past experience, the tech genius always felt the need to apologise for them. It was partly due to his previous relationship. His ex-girlfriend, Pepper, sometimes ended up lashing out when Tony sought comfort after nightmares. It had been the downfall that led to their breakup. But Steve was determined to prove he was different. When they got together, he had insisted on staying with Tony through all the ups and downs. 

“Do you want to go out on the terrace for some air?” Steve asked, carding his fingers through Tony’s dark hair.

“Given how hot it is outside, I don’t think that will help.” Tony replied, pressing his forehead against Steve’s. “Plus, I’m really comfortable right now.”

As he looked at Steve’s face, a sense of calm washed over Tony. He kissed his boyfriend’s lips in gratitude. Tony moved to slide his arms around Steve’s waist but the soldier was shuffling away. When their kiss broke, Steve slipped off the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony reached out towards Steve, beckoning him back.

Steve took a seat at the foot of the bed and brought Tony’s feet into his lap. “Just giving you a foot rub. It will help you relax.”

Before Tony could respond, Steve’s strong hands began their work. He lay back on his pillow, letting out a hum of approval. Thumbs were kneading circles into the sole of his foot. Somehow Steve found the spots that made the billionaire growl with pleasure. As predicted, Tony was in bliss at his boyfriend’s soothing touch.

“How does that feel?” Steve asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s toes.

“Great. As long as you never stop doing what you’re doing,” Tony answered, shooting Steve a flirtatious look.

The massage continued on the other foot, Steve’s touch seeming to get softer. Tony began to feel a tingling over his skin. His foot twitched slightly when Steve further lightened the pressure. Tony let out a giggle when a thumb scratched over his arch. Suddenly, a scribbling sensation ran all over his sole as Steve tickled with purpose. The tech genius succumbed to a fit of laughter.

“Why a-ha-re you… ti-hee-hee-ckling me,” Tony stammered through his mirth.

Steve began tracing figure eights over the sensitive skin. “Because it’s the quickest way to make you smile.”

Tony didn’t know what to think while Steve kept tickling him. He couldn’t deny there was a certain pleasantness to it. Tony’s whole body jolted as Steve’s fingers mercilessly crawled all over his foot. Loud laughter rang throughout the bedroom. The tickling soon moved up to Tony’s toes, with Steve delicately scratching underneath them.

When a finger snuck between his toes, the billionaire couldn’t take anymore. “Stop! No more!”

Tony was relieved when Steve immediately complied with his request. Tickling was the last thing he’d been expecting. He was surprised at the sensitivity of his body. Tony couldn’t believe that, after all the brutal hits he’d taken over the years, he was so receptive to light touches.

“Some guys I knew used this to relieve stress. I thought it might help.” Steve explained as he rubbed Tony’s ankle. “Makes for a nice bonding experience during tough times.”

“And I’m sure they found more traditional ways to relieve stress and bond right after. Now, that would have helped cheer me up,” Tony quipped, tucking his feet away under the duvet. “So, am I going to have to sleep in my armour or are you going to behave?”

“I didn’t mean to torture you.” Steve looked guilty as he lay back down beside Tony. “I wanted to make you laugh, get you out of your head for a moment. And there was always a chance that it turned you on, so I thought it was worth a shot.”

“You’ve been genetically engineered to have the perfect body. You don’t need anything else to turn me on.” Tony slipped his arms around Steve’s waist, pressing their bodies together. “But I guess with all the porn out there, it’s not surprising that some people are into it. Wait a second, are you into it?”

Steve began lifting up the back of Tony’s tank top. “What I’m into is making you happy.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Tony was curious as Steve peeled up his top. He moved his arms, allowing it to be removed, leaving his midsection bare. The billionaire couldn’t help wondering if his boyfriend had more tickles planned. When a hand touched his chest, a nervous excitement ran through Tony.

But instead of tickling, Steve traced around the scar on Tony’s chest. It marked where Tony’s arc reactor had been, before the surgery removed it. Despite having the technology to heal the skin completely, Tony kept the scar as a symbol of survival. The arc reactor, which subsequently turned him into Iron Man, shaped the improved life he’d built for himself.

Tony expected Steve’s hand to go down to his belly. Instead, the soldier leaned in to kiss over the scar. A trail of kisses made their way up Tony’s collarbone and neck. Steve’s hand grazed down his side, stopping at his hip. When the couple’s lips met in a sweet kiss, Tony realised what he truly craved in the moment.

He eased back with a sigh of disbelief. “Okay, it’s weird, but I’m kind of disappointed that you’re not tickling me.”

Steve smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Tony gave a good natured eye roll, hating that Steve was right. “Let’s just say if you wanted to _explore_ a little more, I wouldn’t complain.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do your worst, Cap.” Tony lifted up his arms, holding the top of the headboard. His underarms and body were exposed as a result. “Well, maybe not your worst because you are trained in interrogation techniques. You know what I mee-hee-hee-n.”

Tony suddenly found himself surrendering to laughter, once again. He enjoyed the way Steve’s fingers glided against his skin. One minute there was a fluttering under his arms, the next a claw hand scratched in the hollows of his armpits. The nightmare was left far behind him as he continued to savour Steve’s strategic touch.

“I can’t believe you’re this ticklish.” Steve moved to straddle Tony’s hips. “I see why you need your suits of armour now.”

Tony felt the tingling sensations heighten with the teasing. It somehow reinforced that he was at Steve’s mercy. However, there was a sense of trust in the delightful torment, because Tony knew his boyfriend would stop when asked.

“You know I haven’t even gotten started yet,” Steve said before digging in to Tony’s armpits with purpose.

Tony’s laughter turned hysterical. He lasted barely a minute more before pulling his arms down. “You win!”

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve asked, continuing to prod at Tony’s armpits. “Because, you realise, you’ve trapped my fingers.”

“You ca-ha-han... ge-he-het out.” Tony giggled, trying to hold off calling time for as long as possible. “Oka-hay… stop!”

As requested, the tickling stopped and Steve removed his hands. Tony took a few deep breaths as Steve moved to lay next to him again. A pair of arms wrapped around him. Tony snuggled up to the soldier, returning the embrace.

“How do you feel now?” Steve nuzzled at Tony’s hairline.

“While it turns out you actually do have a dark side, I have to admit I feel better,” Tony confessed. “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you, too,” Steve said, moving to meet Tony’s eyes. “I’m here whenever you need me. Especially now that I know your secret.” The soldier gave a sly poke to Tony’s side.

“You know, there is something that would make me even happier…”

Tony rolled over so he was on top of his boyfriend. He practically ripped off Steve’s shirt in desperation. He licked his lips at the hero’s perfect body, laid out before him. Leaning down towards Steve’s lips, Tony kept seductive eye contact the whole time. He ran his hands up Steve’s sides, searching for the sweet spot. There was a slight, yet familiar, flinch when he swiped his fingers over the rib cage.

A smile came to Tony’s face as he went to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Payback time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed this playful tickle fic. I tend to do these every now and again.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, should you choose to leave them.


End file.
